


Sanguineus

by trascendenza



Category: Rome
Genre: 200 words, M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-30
Updated: 2007-11-30
Packaged: 2017-10-07 09:42:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trascendenza/pseuds/trascendenza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Your fist in mine, brother.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Sanguineus

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by meadowlion: bloodied fists.

Your fist in mine, brother.

So many different times we have fought, in times of war, times of peace, but you have forced my fist to yours in anger too many times past.

I brought you into my _home_, brother, welcomed you as my own, gave you all that I knew how. You returned my kindness with treachery, bringing a shame to my house that could not be cleansed even by your rightful expulsion.

I think, perhaps, there will be some appeasement in watching your ending, in seeing you pay your dues in the final hour. But the arc of the ax brings me no joy, the fall of your blood does not look like victory.

Even now, in your damnation, you are my brother, Pullo. Gods above and below help me, but my love for you brings my legs to running, moves my hand to strike down any who would claim your blood as their own. It is not theirs to claim: we are alike in blood as we are battle.

Now, come, brother. Take my hand. Let us leave this place, let us forget my anger, your weakness.

Let us go, now, and face the final damnation. Together.


End file.
